The Ugly Truth
by Misa Chiiyuki
Summary: Pada akhirnya orang-orang akan terpaku pada penampilan. Fic ini sedikit curhatan juga :" /YooSu/GS


Disclaimer: Their self

Genre: Romance, Friendship, School life

Warning: Genderswitch for "uke", OOC, typo(s), all Junsu's POV, etc

Enjoy

.

.

The Ugly Truth

By: Misa Chiiyuki  
.

.

Perutku sakit, sudah dua hari ini aku mencoba untuk "puasa makan". Selama dua hari ini aku hanya minum air mineral sebagai penahan rasa lapar. Tapi aku merasa semua itu akan membunuhku. Perutku benar-benar perih, entah karena lapar atau mungkin aku sudah mulai terserang maag, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk makan. Sahabat-sahabatku sudah mengingatkan untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Tapi mereka bicara begitu karena mereka tidak mengerti! _Bagaimana rasanya menjadi gemuk!_

.

.

.

Ada banyak jenis manusia di bumi, aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi seperti ini. Kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin dilahirkan kembali menjadi lebih baik. Aku yang sekarang hanyalah gadis yang lahir tanpa bakat, aku jelek dan gemuk, aku bodoh dan tidak beruntung. Aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatiku ini pada siapapun, apalagi orang tuaku. Mereka pasti akan sedih mendengar semua keluh kesahku ini.

Aku dikelilingi oleh sahabat yang baik. Ada Heechul yang _sexy_ , Jaejoong yang cantik dan manis, dan juga Kibum yang pintar. Semua yang aku inginkan seakan ada di dalam diri mereka. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa mereka memilih untuk berteman denganku. Padahal aku ini jahat, membenci mereka secara diam-diam.

Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak benci.

Aku hanya iri.

"Junsu, berhentilah diet! Ayo kita makan!" Heechul menarik tanganku ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat dia membawaku ke kantin, Jaejoong dan Kibum mengikuti kami dari belakang.

Heechul memesankan mie kesukaanku. Mereka tahu, apa yang aku suka, apa yang aku tidak suka. Mereka sahabat yang sangat baik.

Lalu kami makan dengan perbincangan ringan antar wanita. Bergosip seperti layaknya gadis lain. Aku hanya mendengar, kadang ikut bicara.

"Kau tahu? Kyuhyun dari kelas 2-4 pacaran dengan Sungmin loh! Sulit dipercaya Kyuhyun si ketua OSIS pacaran dengan sekertarisnya! Kemarin aku melihat mereka pulang bersama. Gosipnya pun sudah menyebar." Heechul bicara dengan suara pelan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain selain kami.

"Benarkah? Wah, asiknya Sungmin bisa punya pacar sekeren Kyuhyun!" Jaejoong menanggapi.

"Tapi kan Jaejoong juga sudah pacaran dengan Yunho, dia juga keren loh!" Heechul tersenyum menggoda ke arah Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau juga kan? Dengan si Hangeng? Yang ketua tim sepak bola sekolah itu?" ujar Kibum pelan dan menusuk.

Kami hanya tertawa melihat wajah merah Heechul. Aku juga ikut tertawa, sambil merasa iri dalam hati. Ya, diantara kami, Jaejoong dan Heechul memang paling cantik. Banyak siswa yang berusaha mendapatkan hati mereka. Tapi mereka sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Sebenarnya Kibum juga cantik kok, hanya saja dia terlalu pendiam, hingga para lelaki segan untuk bicara padanya.

"Berarti hanya tinggal Junsu dan Kibum yang masih _single_ ya? Mau kukenalkan pada teman-teman lelakiku?" ucap Heechul sambil memperhatikan kami.

"Haha, aku tidak usah, kau tahu, aku tidak tertarik dengan yang seperti itu." Bohongku.

"Yah... kalau begitu Kibum? Kau mau kan?"

Kibum meminum jus jeruknya pelan, kemudian menjawab, "Aku sudah pacaran dengan Siwon, dua hari yang lalu aku menyatakan cinta padanya, dan kami jadian."

Jaejoong yang sedang minum tersedak seketika, aku dan Heechul menatap horror ke arah Kibum. Kibum? Punya pacar? Dan lagi dia yang menyatakannya? Ini tidak mungkin!

"Kau serius? K-kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau menyukai Siwon." Ucap Jaejoong. Sementara aku dan Heechul masih terdiam kaget.

Kibum hanya tersenyum, wajahnya merah tersipu.

Aku sebenarnya sudah menyukai seseorang. Namanya Park Yoochun. Dia sangat tampan. Dia dari kelas 2-3. Aku menyukainya sejak kelas 1, sejak aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di depan stasiun kereta. Melihat dia saat hari hujan, menolong beberapa ekor kucing di dalam kardus yang ditelantarkan oleh pemiliknya. Kucing itu kedinginan dan kehujanan. Yoochun memberikan payung yang ia bawa saat itu untuk melindungi kucing-kucing dari hujan. Kemudian ia berlari pulang tanpa memikirkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Mungkin bantuan yang Yoochun berikan pada kucing-kucing itu hanyalah bersifat sementara. Tidak ada yang menjamin kucing itu tidak akan kedinginan dengan bermodal sebuah payung. Tapi, entah kenapa hal kecil yang ia lakukan itu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Membuatku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Tindakan yang dilakukan Kibum si pendiam membuatku merasa tersindir. Kibum sudah membuat langkah yang berani. Dia sangat hebat. Dia berhasil menggapai cintanya. Sedangkan aku?

Sibuk dengan rasa iri pada sabahat-sahabatku sendiri.

.

+misamisa+

.

Jam istirahat kedua, aku memutuskan untuk menyendiri di atap sekolah. Sial! Lagi-lagi aku dimarahi Leeteuk _seonsaengnim_ karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal kimia tadi. Dan itu membuatku kembali merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna. Aku kembali krisis percaya diri. Apa yang bagus dariku?

Aku duduk sambil membuka buku kimiaku. _Seonsaengnim_ memberikan tugas khusus padaku, katanya supaya aku belajar lebih giat.

"Aaaahh! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sih?! Dasar bodoh! Dasar jelek! Dasar gemuk! Mati saja kau Junsuuu!" teriakku kesal. Untung tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, kalau tidak pasti aku sudah dimarahi karena berisik.

Aku melempar buku kimiaku kesal. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan nilai-nilaiku. Aku muak!

Aku melempar pandangan ke arah lain, aku melihat seseorang duduk bersebrangan denganku. Aku tersentak. I-itu... Yoochun!

"Kau berisik!" ucapnya kesal.

Aku berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk, "A-aku minta maaf, Yoochun- _ssi_."

Dia ikut berdiri dan menghampiriku. "Eh? Kau tahu namaku?"

"Y-ya.. hehe." Jawabku dengan tawa garing.

Yoochun berjalan ke arah buku kimiaku, dan mengambilnya. "Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan."

"M-mengatakan apa?"

"Semuanya. Tentang kau yang jelek, gemuk, dan bodoh." Yoochun berjalan pelan mendekatiku. Hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari wajahku. "Kau tidak terlalu jelek. Wajahmu cukup manis." Lanjutnya sambil menatap wajahku lekat.

Aku segera menjauh darinya. "Tapi kurasa hanya kau yang bilang begitu. Selain orang tuaku tentunya. Lagipula, aku gemuk. Siapa yang mau jatuh cinta pada wanita gemuk sepertiku?"

Kudengar ia terkekeh pelan. "Ucapanmu sangat menggelikan."

Aku menatapnya tajam, apa maksudnya aku menggelikan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, ternyata yang membuat kau kecil hati, adalah karena kau takut tidak ada lelaki yang mencintaimu. Itu menggelikan." Ia berjalan ke dekat pagar pembatas, kemudian menyalakan sebatang rokok.

"H-hei, tidak boleh merokok di sekolah-"

"Cinta yang kau dambakan, adalah cinta yang salah. Kau berpikir tidak ada yang akan mencintaimu karena kau jelek dan gemuk? Kau berpikir lelaki hanya melihat dari fisikmu? Lalu bagaimana jika kau berubah menjadi cantik dan langsing? Apa mereka akan jatuh cinta padamu? Bukankah itu berarti mereka hanya menyukai fisikmu? Bukan benar-benar mencintai dirimu."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Dia benar, tapi-

"Tapi memang begitu adanya. Kau tahu, pada akhirnya penampilan menentukan segalanya. Karena kenyataannya, kita semua peduli pada penampilan. Tidak ada yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan kepribadianmu!" ucapku kesal. Entahlah, aku hanya benar-benar kesal dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan. "Ya, kau benar. Karena itu, jangan mengharapkan cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Huh?"

"Berharaplah seseorang yang benar-benar mengetahui siapa dirimu, mengenal dirimu yang sesungguhnya, bisa menjadi pasanganmu kelak." Ia mematikan rokoknya, kemudian menatapku lembut. "Kau mengerti? Jangan selalu menganggap rendah dirimu." Ia tersenyum kemudian melangkah pergi.

"A-apakah kau juga salah satu orang yang tidak memperdulikan bentuk fisik wanita yang kau cintai?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku menyukai wanita cantik dan bertubuh sexy. Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti itu. Karena fisik saja, tidak cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Lalu, apa mungkin, kau akan jatuh cinta pada gadis jelek, gemuk dan bodoh sepertiku?"

Yoochun tertawa pelan, kemudian menjawab. "Hmm, mungkin? Aku yakin ada hal dalam dirimu yang bisa membuat para lelaki jatuh cinta. Dan mungkin aku salah satu dari para lelaki itu."

Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya. Dia ini...

"Oh ya, kuharap, kau berhenti merendahkan diri sendiri. Ada banyak orang yang terlalu sibuk merasa rendah diri sampai melupakan bagaimana caranya bersyukur. Kuharap kau tidak termasuk dalam orang-orang itu." Ia masuk ke dalam gedung. Kemudian ia menutup pelan pintu atap.

DEG DEG DEG

Sial! A-aku...

" _Kau tidak terlalu jelek. Wajahmu cukup manis."_

Aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Siang itu saat jam istirahat, perutku lapar minta diisi. Jadi aku mengajak teman-temanku ke kantin. Namun sejak sampai disana, mataku tak lepas pandang dari dua orang yang tengah duduk di meja pojok kantin. Mereka, Yoochun dan Yoona. Yoona adalah ketua tim _cheerleader_ sekolah kami.

"Hei, lihat itu, Yoona dan Yoochun. Kemarin Yoona menyatakan cinta pada Yoochun, dan Yoochun menerimanya." Ucap Heechul.

"Eh? Benarkah? Siapa bilang Chullie?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kau tahu kan, Yoochun juga anggota klub sepak bola? Kemarin saat aku menunggu Hangeng pulang dari latihan klub, aku melihat Yoona menyatakan cinta pada Yoochun. Ini sungguhan, aku tidak bohong!" Heechul menekankan dengan membuat tanda V dengan jarinya.

Aku hanya diam mendengarnya.

" _...Aku yakin ada hal dalam dirimu yang bisa membuat para lelaki jatuh cinta. Dan mungkin aku salah satu dari para lelaki itu."_

Mungkin ada hal dalam diri Yoona yang disukai Yoochun.

" _Oh ya, kuharap, kau berhenti merendahkan diri sendiri. Ada banyak orang yang terlalu sibuk merasa rendah diri sampai melupakan bagaimana caranya bersyukur..."_

Bersyukur ya?

" _Aku menyukai wanita cantik dan bertubuh sexy. Tapi, bukan berarti aku akan jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti itu. Karena fisik saja, tidak cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta."_

Hehe... ternyata sama saja..

.

END

.

*ngumpet dibalik batu*

Ada yang ngerti cerita ini? Aku ga ngerti soalnya #plak

Hehe, maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh. Ini otak akunya lagi stress atau gimana ga ngerti lagi. Atau ini akibat kelamaan WB nih :'(

Gimana pendapat readers? Good? Bad? ^^


End file.
